modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Set Me Free from This World
Set Me Free from This World (人间纵我, Rén Jiān Zòng Wǒ) is the third and final ending song of the audio drama. It was performed by Wu En and Yu Xia. Lyrics Hanzi= 飒飒世间 正邪两分几清浊 贪痴 嗔恚最难洒脱 通天道 寸步寸险杀声破 恍然 不过茶余后谁说 弦 今世前生在拉扯 初识 难算出谁善谁恶 笑 平湖落石起清波 惹心动 风流无羁客 浩浩苍天人心陌 三千命数尽在谁手掌中 胡乱做消磨 云深起烽火 生作死别焚心似我刻骨当胸烙 身似明镜 闲云之中一丹鹤 谁晓 心事无人可托 两行泪 千般心思刹那过 黯然 轻歌为谁落 轻狂也涉 玄武洞几番险恶 折骨 到底五陵轻薄 如是我 性情胜那燎原 烦劳 毁誉祸福谁施舍 归 怕你我同道殊途 来 寒月孤笛鬼同哭 驱 怨鬼恨灵一纸符 天无道 但由我做主 半生风流尽尘土 鬼门往复 唯恐中有一日 得万劫不复 往事不可述 恩重在前 两夜痛楚如历历在目 回天乏术 穷奇道孤身环顾 怕是 来时错 步步误 两行泪 千般悔恨刹那悟 自负 竟如锥刺股 魂消魄散 独你的扬灰挫骨 血洗 无惧业火烈酷 黄泉路 命数几何谁愿卜 只求 千番罪罚能与渡 谁人风流贪杯亦贪欢 心有结身有戒 三十三 谁人唤吾　 夙愿纠缠魂归处 大笑 往事恍如朝露 虽解的 是是非非层层雾 不及 得一人相顾 众生皆苦　 所思所念留不住 得道不过虚名沉浮 恨只恨 是与非难得糊涂 落得 情仇恩怨皆作古 山远日暮　 携手同行天涯路 心头 自有莲花满坞 奢半生 辛得有君共寒暑 江湖 天子长醉枕姑 |-| Pinyin= Sà sà shì jiān Zhèng xié liǎ ng fēn jǐ qīng zhuó Tān chī chēn huì zuì nán sǎ tuō Tōng tiān dào Cùn bù cùn xiǎn shā shēng pò Huǎng rán bù guò chá yú hòu shéi shuō Xián jīn shì qián shēng zài lā chě Chū shì nán suàn chū shéi shàn shéi è Xiào píng hú luò shí qǐ qīng bō Rě xīn dòng fēng liú wú jī kè Hào hào cāng tiān rén xīn mò Sān qiān mìng shù jǐn zài shéi shǒu zhǎng zhōng Hú luàn zuò xiāo mó Yún shēn qǐ fēng huǒ Shēng zuò sǐ bié fén xīn sì wǒ kè gǔ dāng xiōng lào Shēn shì míng jìng Xián yún zhī zhōng yī dān hè Shéi xiǎo xīn shì wú rén kě tuō Liǎng háng lèi qiān bān xīn sī chà nà guò Àn rán qīng gē wèi shéi luò Qīng kuáng yě shè Xuán wǔ dòng jǐ fān xiǎn è Zhé gǔ dào dǐ wǔ líng qīng bó Rú shì wǒ xìng qíng shèng nà liáo yuán huǒ Fán láo huǐ yù huò fú shéi shī shě Guī pà nǐ wǒ tóng dào shū tú Lái hán yuè gū dí guǐ tóng kū Qū yuàn guǐ hèn líng yī zhǐ fú Tiān wú dào dàn yóu wǒ zuò zhǔ Bàn shēng fēng liú jǐn chén tǔ Guǐ mén wǎng fù Wéi kǒng zhōng yǒu yī rì dé wàn jié bù fù Wǎng shì bù kě shù Ēn zhòng zài qián Liǎng yè tòng chǔ rú lì lì zài mù Huí tiān fá shù Qióng qí dào gū shēn huán gù Pà shì lái shí cuò bù bù wù Liǎng háng lèi qiān bān huǐ hèn chà nà wù Zì fù jìng rú zhuī cì gǔ Hún xiāo pò sàn Dú nǐ de yáng huī cuò gǔ Xuè xǐ wú jù yè huǒ liè kù Huáng quán lù mìng shù jǐ hé shéi yuàn bo Zhǐ qiú qiān fān zuì fá néng yǔ dù Shéi rén fēng liú tān bēi yì tān huān Xīn yǒu jié shēn yǒu jiè Sān shí sān Shéi rén huàn wú Sù yuàn jiū chán hún guī chù Dà xiào wǎng shì huǎng rú zhāo lù Suī jiě de shì shì fēi fēi céng céng wù Bù jí dé yī rén xiāng gù Zhòng shēng jiē kǔ Suǒ sī suǒ niàn liú bù zhù Dé dào bù guò xū míng chén fú Hèn zhǐ hèn shì yǔ fēi nàn dé hú tú Luò dé qíng chóu ēn yuàn jiē zuò gǔ Shān yuǎn rì mù Xié shǒu tóng xíng tiān yá lù Xīn tóu zì yǒu lián huā mǎn wù Shē bàn shēng xīn dé yǒu jūn gòng hán shǔ Jiāng hú tiān zǐ cháng zuì zhěn gū sū |-| English= Rustling wind blows across the world Good and evil are clear as mud Greed, foolishness, and resentment make it hard to be carefree The path to greatness Treacherous and broken by sounds of battle Suddenly, it’s all nothing more than a bedtime story Qin string entangles this life and the last At first sight, it’s hard to predict who is good and who is evil A smile raises ripples on the calm lake My heart is lit aflame by that charming, untamed traveller Under the vast skies, the human heart is a mystery Three thousand fates are held in whose palm Carelessly whittling away? Flames of war rise in the Cloud Recesses Life and death partings burn my heart to ash, ingrained like the brand on my chest Truth is reflected upon the clear mirror A red-crowned crane flies among the clouds No one to entrust worries to With two trails of tears, a thousand thoughts flash by Faintly, for whom is that lively song played? Senseless yet wading forward Many dangers fill the Xuanwu cave Bone breaks; a dauntless, reckless youth after all Suppressing this blazing fire inside Pray tell; praises or blame, happiness or misfortune, are all given by whom? Return; afraid that our paths are not the same Come; under the winter moon, a lonely flute cries with ghosts Disperse resentful ghosts and vengeful spirits with a talisman Heaven is cruel but my fate is in my own hands Half a carefree lifetime all turns to dust There and back from death’s door Afraid only of one day crossing the point of no return The past is indescribable Heavy debts lie before me Two nights’ anguish are vivid in my memory Irredeemable Alone, gaze sweeps around Qiongqi Path Afraid that every step taken was wrong With two trails of tears, a thousand regrets are realized all at once The needle of guilt pierces deep Spirit disperses, soul vanishes Your ashes disappear in the wind Bloodbath; unafraid of hell’s fire Path to the netherworld; who cares what fate has to offer? Wishing only to bear the trials with you Who is that carefree person, greedy for joy and a cup of wine? Heart knotted, body marked by scars Thirty-three Who is calling me? Someone prays relentlessly for a soul to return A hearty laugh; the past is ephemeral like the morning dew Though unraveled, right and wrong are still enshrouded in fog But nothing can match one person’s returned gaze Life is full of hardships Things that are yearned for cannot be kept Achieving nothing but meaningless reputations, quickly disappearing from view Hating that right and wrong are so muddled In the end, past debts and resentments are all laid to rest Sun sets over mountains afar Hand in hand, walking together to the ends of the earth Lotuses bloom in the heart, filling the pier Half a lifetime wasted; thankfully, you’ll be by my side for all the remaining seasons On the Jianghu, getting drunk a thousand times on Emperor’s Smile, lying in Gusu (Source: radishtears) Category:Music Category:Audio Drama